


The World Will Follow After

by canyousonicmedoctor



Series: Cartinelli Femslash February 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someday," Peggy repeats, forcing the word up even though every syllable is pain. Putting on a brave face has always been one of her strengths, though, and that's exactly what she does. Smiling for Angie is easier than letting her see the sadness directly behind her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Follow After

**Author's Note:**

> My take on an alternative goodbye scene between Angie and Peggy. Song title taken from Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows and inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_N6zYxUxEg) Cartinelli video. 
> 
> This piece is for the "free" space of my femslash february bingo card provided by femtropebingo.tumblr.com. The trope is: Now or Never Kiss

“You’re an amazing actress,” Peggy commends, trying to memorize every detail of Angie’s face for future reference; the slight smirk curving around her lips; the way her perfect curls frame her face; the fire behind her eyes that has always sparked just a touch more when directed at Peggy. 

Peggy can’t forget the quirk of her eyebrow when Angie comes back at her with, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Of all of the ways her life has changed since the end of the war, this is the one part she is going to miss the most.

Crying has never been her modus operandi, at least not when people are there to see her. Instead, she pulls Angie in for a hug, burying her face in perfect blonde curls. Angie's perfume envelopes Peggy until everything, every beginning and ending and goodbye, starts and ends with Angie's arms secured around her.

The hug ends far too quickly for Peggy to be satisfied, but any longer and she risks detection by Jack and Daniel. Surely they're still here, somewhere in the building. After the punch she landed on Jack's jaw, there's no way he's giving up until he drags her into the SSR headquarters kicking and screaming. There's not a chance she'll let that happen, so she has to go.

"I look forward to hearing what this is about someday."

Someday, someday, someday.

The word burns itself up her arms and down around her chest until it constricts, squeezing the breath from her lungs until she's gasping and making herself smile through it all.

"Someday," Peggy repeats, forcing the word up even though every syllable is pain. Putting on a brave face has always been one of her strengths, though, and that's exactly what she does. Smiling for Angie is easier than letting her see the sadness directly behind her eyes.

"Take care of yourself," Peggy sighs, putting every unsaid sentiment into those four words. Just for a moment she allows her gaze to drop to Angie's lips, thoughts of crossing that line flickering through her mind. If this goes how she plans, though, she'll never see Angie again and kissing her now would be unforgivably cruel.

"You too, English." The moment is gone, lost with the finality of Angie's words and Peggy is reminded of exactly where they stand with each other. With a half smile and a soft touch of Angie's arm, Peggy adjusts her grip on her bag and makes for the door.

"Hey English," Angie calls just as Peggy's hand closes around the doorknob. When Peggy does turn around, Angie is less than a foot away, so close she can see flecks of green in her blue eyes. 

"Ya just gonna leave without a proper goodbye?" Uncertainty lurks in Angie's eyes and god if Peggy wasn't already completely in love with Angie she would be knocked off her feet by the way she bites her lip just so, waiting to gauge Peggy's reaction.

There's a voice yelling out warnings about how bad of an idea this is. She needs to be miles away from the Griffith by now, but she can't seem to extricate herself from the intensity of Angie's gaze. Slowly any protest Peggy can think of fades into the background when Angie looks up at her from underneath her eyelashes in that way that makes her melt.

Carefully, painstakingly slowly, Peggy shifts forward, giving Angie plenty of time to change her mind. Angie is not interested in that whatsoever and, gathering up her nerve, grabs Peggy by the lapels of her coat and pulls her in.

Their lips connect and how the hell did Peggy ever think she could leave without this? Angie is soft and warm underneath Peggy’s hands that make a home in the indent of her waist. She tastes like coffee from the Automat that mingles with the smell of her jasmine perfume, and it’s everything Peggy has wanted over the last few weeks of their friendship, even if she would never have had the courage to initiate this herself. Peggy’s scope of bravery includes sassing her coworkers and kicking the ass of every baddie that crosses her path, but stops just short of confessing her attraction to a beautiful woman. Thank god for Angie.

Much like their earlier hug, Peggy has to pull away far too quickly for her liking. The feeling of Angie’s lips against her own lingers as her eyes take in Angie’s closed eyes and slightly parted lips. It takes everything within Peggy not to throw caution to the wind and just keep kissing Angie for the rest of her life. 

Angie’s eyes flicker open to meet Peggy’s after a moment. Her lips split into a grin which Peggy can’t help but match and just for a second nothing exists outside of the two of them and Angie’s room. 

The spell is broken by the sound of heels clicking up the stairs towards their hall, making Angie jump and Peggy whip around to stare at the thin layer of wood separating her from everyone in the Griffith trying to hunt her down. 

“I should probably,” Peggy begins just as Angie says, “You better go.” Once again Peggy finds herself smiling like a teenager at the remarkable woman she’s managed to hold onto for such a short while. 

“I’m holding you to that promise,” Angie informs her, swaying forward enough to clasp Peggy’s hand her in own. “This is gonna be a great story, I can feel it.” Of course Angie would make her laugh while saying goodbye. Peggy can already feel the tightness of melancholy forming in her stomach. She knows she needs to leave now before she does something she would regret. 

“I’ll tell you all about it soon,” Peggy promises. With a quick press of her lips to Angie’s cheek, Peggy pauses to listen for any sounds coming from the hall. Hearing nothing, Peggy makes her exit, leaving Angie and a long list of unexplored opportunities behind her.


End file.
